


Sometimes I Don't Think They Know

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Spock gets a cat, Top Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Jim once said he wasn't sure Spock and McCoy know if they're enemies or friends. They're about to find out as Spock comes to a realization over his own picking at the Doctor and a certain Vulcan cycle has interesting timing.





	Sometimes I Don't Think They Know

They were arguing, again. No surprise. Sometimes it really did seem like all he and Spock did was argue. Jim's comment to Flavius about them not being entirely sure if they were enemies or not echoed in McCoy's head. Suddenly, the Doctor had had enough. Suddenly, it was too much.

"...Of course, Spock. You're right. Perfectly logical."

It was right in the middle of the bridge and he didn't care. He was just tired of the fights. It was beginning to sound like a broken record and he didn't know what they were anymore. At one point, he might have called it friends, but there was something vicious in their arguments. So, he walked away.

"Logical, as usual. And, of course, correct."

Stepped into the lift, headed for the calm of sickbay.

Behind him the bridge was silent, and even Spock looked startled as everyone slowly turned to look at him.

"Maybe... I'll go after him," Jim said after a moment, rising.

"No, Captain. This... is between Doctor McCoy and I."

Spock took his station.

"It would be wise to continue working for now," he told the stunned bridge.

McCoy's sudden... admission... had taken him by surprise as much as everyone else. Never had he admitted that.

Why now? What had changed?

He thought over their recent arguments and debates, and suddenly realized his own unwitting actions. He had been pushing, seeing how far he could press the Doctor, to see if he would give up or snap back and wrench control of the fight from the Vulcan. He had been cruel, and his barbs had been sharp and well-aimed.

Why?

He respected the Doctor. Why would he be so cruel, as if pushing just to see his reaction? It was like an animal attacking a potential mate to... oh... He retained his composure only through iron-clad control.

He was... testing to see if McCoy would rise to the challenge and prove a strong mate. He had never considering... not wittingly at least. His instincts were another matter, it seemed. Now the question was; did he reveal this to McCoy or keep it himself and try to move beyond it?

Either way... He owed the doctor an apology. As soon as he was off-duty he headed for the sickbay. McCoy was there cleaning the already spotless surfaces.

"Need somethin', Mr. Spock?"

The Doctor's smile lacked the usual verve.

"I am here to offer my apologies for my unwarranted behavior towards you recently, Doctor. I have been... cruel."

"Of course not, Mr. Spock. I'm sure that if there's anything you've said, it's had a perfectly logical, well-thought out motive. It's just not your nature to be cruel."

"Evidently, in some instinct there is a... reason to act in such a way..."

McCoy looked up. Spock beating around the bush? That was odd in and of itself.

"Spock, if there's a problem unique to Vulcans, may I suggest Doctor M'Benga? He is the logical choice and I'm quite busy."

The light tone, the non-offense of the voice... He hadn't waited long enough. The doctor was still hurt.

"No, it's nothing like that. I apologize for bothering you, Doctor."

"Not at all, Mr. Spock. I am the ship's CMO, after all. Good day."

"... Good day."

He left and was soon sitting on his bed. His instincts had clearly seen Leonard McCoy as a desirable mate. Sure, he couldn't physically match him, but he was strong is every other way. He was spirited, fiery, and fiercely protective. he had strong sense of justice, that while it sometimes confounded the Vulcan, he still admired and respected. He could also turn around and go from grouchy to warm and kind. He could snap and snarl with the best of them, but also be the gentlest soul Spock had ever encountered, with a deep longing to help people and preserve life.

...Had he broken that? Humans could be so fragile. Could it be that their fights had worn the Doctor down? Robbed him of the qualities Spock had seen in him? If so, did he bear some responsibility for it all? Did he owe restitution? What would be acceptable in these cases?

It was clear that he had done something terribly wrong and Leonard had had to plead space for sanity's sake. Spock had to tame this wild part of himself, humble his Vulcan pride, and attempt to fix what he had done. He would not be like T'Pring, using other men for her own means. He would not refuse his responsibility for the damage that had fallen - if it was his fault, so be it.

Yet he had no idea where to begin fixing things between them. How did he tell the amount of damage he had caused?

The only way to test it was to prod gently at the wound - to attempt to gauge the damage. He would make it a point to find the Doctor in the morning.

Meanwhile Leonard was winding down finally for the night. He was changing when his brain latched onto something. Spock... had apologized.

"Huh. Never done that before."

Maybe the passive route worked. He didn't like truly fighting with the Vulcan. Sure, their little spats and debates never bothered him, but lately they had been getting rather heated. Of course, heated was a relative term. But if Spock saw his sallies as an attack, then he would just keep them under the lid, even if the Vulcan annoyed him. He was a doctor - he could control himself.

He didn't want to drive them apart for good. He found, through it all, he liked Spock and didn't want to be on bad terms with him, as bad terms went with Vulcans. And Vulcans were subtle creatures. Quiet, logical types. He had plenty of friends who had been nerds. He could handle skittishly intellectual. He could keep his tongue in his head.

The next morning, they were stopping at a Starbase for a brief shore leave while the Enterprise had some minor repairs done. Spock decided to go to the base and take a walk before approaching McCoy, thinking about what he might say.

Jim fell in alongside him.

"What's up, Spock?"

"Stretching my legs, Captain, and clearing my mind without the noise of a starship." Before Jim could respond a large, white blur streaked towards them and flew smack into Spock's chest. The Vulcan caught to find a large but malnourished, white Maine Coon tom cat.

"...Well, that's interesting. Where did he come from?"

A rough looking man came around the corner.

"Nimbus! Damn cat! Where the hell did you go?!"

"It seems my question does not have a pleasant answer."

"Indeed, Captain."

Nimbus began making frightened sounds, huddling into Spock.

"Into the alley," Kirk decided, and the two officers disappeared before the man could catch up to them.

They gave him the slip. Once he was gone, Kirk looked at the cat.

"Nimbus, huh? Poor thing. He seems to like you, Spock."

The big cat was kneading Spock's arm and purring now. Thankfully he had no front claws.

"He requires nourishment."

"Maybe Bones knows something about cats."

"... Perhaps."

"All right get him back to the Enterprise."

"Yes, sir."

McCoy was reading when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Spock carrying a large white, long-haired cat. The animal was large but clearly malnourished. He sat up.

"What have you brought here, Mr. Spock?"

He could handle a little respect for authority.

"A cat, Doctor. He came to me fleeing an abusive owner."

"I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian, Spock, but let me see what I can do."

The doctor held out his arms for the cat. Spock handed him the feline, who meowed to the Vulcan.

"There, there. I won't hurt you," McCoy cooed to the cat, examining it, "You just need a few good meals, don't you, boy?"

He gave a feline chirp and purred.

"You're a lucky boy."

"Feed him, Mr. Spock. Liver. I don't know exactly how much, but I'm sure the computer has resources."

"Very well, Doctor."

"I suggest getting a litter box for him as well, a big one."

"Naturally," the Vulcan nodded to him, "Very logical, Doctor McCoy."

He stared at the First Officer. What was going on? He was being... nice... it was weird. Maybe his passive stance was working. He nodded in return and settled in behind his desk.

Spock picked up the cat.

"He'll need a name, too."

"The man called him 'Nimbus'. A fitting name at least, from a not so fitting owner."

"He's certainly a cloud of hair."

Spock carried the cat off and fed him then gave him a bath, cleaning his fur until it really was cloud white. To his surprise, the cat enjoyed his bath.

Nimbus purred and made happy sounds as he was washed. He was also a big baby, perfectly content to be bundled in a towel. His expression was relaxed, his eyes were closed, and his tongue poked out as he purred. He was one happy kitty as Spock dried him.

"There we are," Spock's expression softened.

When Kirk stopped by, he wished he had a camera. There was a litter box and mat to catch litter, a food bowl, a water tower, and a cat condo tree for Nimbus to climb, and there was Nimbus, in Spock's arms, looked totally blissful as the Vulcan brushed his fur.

"Someone's a happy kitty," the Captain cooed.

The Vulcan looked up and seemed like he wondered if he should be embarrassed or not.

"... He is, and despite his abuse, he is quite friendly."

"That's good. Some abused pets lash out."

"Nimbus does not seem to be one."

"He should have a collar too, shouldn't he?"

"Yes, he should. I will replicate one."

Jim smiled, "Well I think you both will be just fine."

As Nimbus gained weight and strength Spock continued to gently prod McCoy and test where he lay with the Doctor. His attempts to start confrontations or arguments were met with calm and the gentle brush-off that the doctor had been using since that day on the bridge.

He finally began to stop. It seemed he had indeed driven those qualities from McCoy. It, of course, confused the doctor when the Vulcan stopped his usual jabs, that had returned to his normal ones from before things had gotten out of hand and a bit too sharp. He could only assume that his plan had worked, and they could resume a casual, professional relationship - minus the beats and shouting.

*****

Nimbus came to him one day, mewing and pacing from the doctor to the door, crying at him.

"What is it, Nimbus?"

Doctor McCoy picked him up.

"You hungry? Sick?"

He cried and jumped down, going to the door.

"What?"

He paced between the human and the door.

"What, follow you?"

He opened the door, and the cat trotted out then back to him then back down the hall, meowing.

"Where are we going? What's happened?" McCoy followed the cat.

He led the doctor to Spock's quarters. The Vulcan lay on his bed, sweating and clearly struggling with something.

"Spock!"

McCoy rushed to him.

"What's happened?"

"Doctor? No. No you cannot be here," he rasped.

"Spock, what's happening to you? If it's something in here, let's get you out."

"No. You must leave."

"I'm your doctor. Logical or not, I ain't goin'."

"It... is Pon Farr, a Vulcan... mating cycle."

"God... What should I do? Do you need to get to Vulcan? Is there a way to suppress this?"

Spock finally cracked. "I need you," he choked.

"...Now, Spock, I'm sure your judgement is a little compromised, but you don't want to be stuck with an illogical old grump of a southern doctor."

The Vulcan grabbed his shirt and yanked into a heady, desperate kiss.

"Spock!" McCoy tried to tear away, "You're gonna come through this in a few days and regret everythin'! I don't want that for you."

"I was testing you."

"What?"

"When we argued. Instinctually. I was testing you, seeing if you would rise to be a strong, worthy mate. I want no one else,... Leonard."

"...Aww, Spock, I don't know what to say... But wouldn't it be safer to wait for all 'o this to blow over and talk? That's the logical way."

"You don't understand. Pon Farr is a blood fever... and it will kill if not sated."

"What?!"

Spock nodded, clearly losing what control he had wrestled into himself for this conversation as he pulled the doctor into bed with him.

"Now, Spock, let's talk about this-"

He spread his legs causing McCoy to fall between them, and even through the layers of fabric he could feel the Vulcan was hot and _wet_.

"Woah," McCoy's eyes widened.

"Stop being logical! Be yourself, Leonard! ... Please."

Leonard sighed.

"Hell, Spock, nothin' would please me more."

The Vulcan lunged for his clothes at once.

"Woah!"

McCoy tried to help as much as he could. Spock finally snarled and tore both shirts right off the human.

"Now, that was... a bit crazy and very hot."

McCoy ran his fingers under Spock's shirt. The Vulcan let out a purr, a very, very cat-like purr at his touch and pressed into his fingers, pulling his shirt off and throwing it.

"Give a man a chance to catch up, Spock."

He leaned up and kissed the doctor again, unfastening his own pants. McCoy massaged Spock's sides, running his hands over the smooth skin. He purred and whined.

"Dammit, Spock, you're gorgeous."

His nipples were soft and surprisingly prominent, soft dusty peaks in tan slightly green-tinted skin.

"You are very beautiful yourself, Doctor."

He slid a hand to Spock's chest and gently ran a thumb over his nipple. The Vulcan arched into the touch with a gasp. The things these sounds were doing to him.

"Get on my lap," the doctor ordered gently.

Spock couldn't comply fast enough. The Doctor partially lifted him into place and held him close, rocking them together. The moan that came was one if pleasure, relief, and just sounded wrecked as Spock felt his slit part and fill with McCoy.

"Leonard," he panted.

"I know, darlin. I'm gonna take care of you."

"Please, more. I need you."

"I know, darlin. I got you."

They rocked together, rough, hard and fast. The Vulcan cried out and clung to him, gasping and moaning.

"It's all right. Gonna be so good. I got you."

"Please. Ngh! Leonard, please!"

"Please what? What is it you want, honey?"

"You-mm!- on top of me! Please!"

"On your back then."

The doctor rolled forwards. Spock quickly lay on his back and spread his legs again. His face was flushed, he was panting, and there was a thin layer of swear on him already. McCoy positioned himself carefully, pinning Spock.

"Please, Ashayam."

"Of course."

McCoy felt Spock's hand press against his face and he and the Vulcan fell together.

*****

They woke up curled into each other. Spock's face was pressed into his neck, and he was purring. Damn that was adorable!

Nimbus was purring too.

He stroked Spock's messed up, silky black hair. He made a soft noise in his throat and opened his eyes.

"Morning, beautiful."

Gently, he touched the bond between them. Sleepy contentment buzzed from Spock's end, and the Vulcan sighed against his skin.

"What do you want to do this morning?"

He stretched.

"Pon Farr is not over, though it had abated for the moment. We should eat, drink, clean up,... and also notify the Captain of a required medical leave for the next few days."

"Oh, boy. There's more?" McCoy stretched, "Question: Could you top for a bit just to give me a bit of a break?"

"I would not advise it so near the beginning. I could all too easily hurt you, Leonard."

"I'm a big boy. I can take it," Leonard grumbled, "But maybe later then."

Spock nuzzled him.

"Yes, later. I simply do not want to risk me breaking a bone in height of it."

Thinking on Spock's strength McCoy consented that it would be safer when the Vulcan had more control of himself.

"Well lets shower and order some food. I'll let Jim know, too."

"That is a good idea."

As they were eating, Spock seemed to be shifting a bit.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am simply... sensitive this morning."

"Did I go too rough?"

"No, I am merely unused to such a feeling."

"Heh. That tends to be the case when it's been a while."

"Also, when it is the first it seems."

McCoy spat his milk out.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was not of the best mind to bring it up last night. Is that a problem?"

"I would've been gentler."

Spock leaned against him.

"I enjoyed it, Leonard."

"So... you've never had any kind of sex before?"

He shook his head.

"...Oh, babe, are you in for it now," the doctor grinned.

The Vulcan shivered.

"... I believe I am full," he said, setting aside his half empty plate.

"Back to the bed, darlin'?"

"Indeed."

"Well then, let me show you something I think you'll like."

*****

Spock had his legs spread out, the doctor between them, and his hands braced on the headboard, thrashing wildly. McCoy was vigorously eating him out. Cries and strangled moans tore from the Vulcan's throat.

"Good, huh?" McCoy pulled away to ask, smug.

"Leonard! Please don't stop!"

"Close, sugar?"

"Very! Please!"

"How about we finish the old-fashioned way," he purred, sliding in.

Spock moaned and arched.

"Leonard, please... PLease do, please..." Spock begged incoherently.

"I got you, sugar."

*****

Pon Farr reached its peak on the third day, and Spock was insatiable that day, so when day four finally rolled around McCoy felt like he had been run over... by the Enterprise. He was exhausted, but Spock seemed to be more himself and was currently leaving tender kisses all over his mate.

"Is your offer still in force, Doctor?" Spock cooed.

He sighed, "I can't promise to get to attention, Spock. Not for a while anyway."

The Vulcan gave him a Vulcan kiss on his wrist.

"I don't expect you to. I just want you to enjoy it, if you will permit me."

"Know what to do, sugar?"

"Of course, Ashayam."

Spock soothed his fingers down the man's arms.

"Okay. Want me on my back or my front?"

Spock nuzzled the back of his neck.

"What is most comfortable for you, T'hy'la?"

"...I kinda don't wanna move, so I guess I'll stay right here."

"Very well. I will lubricant from the bathroom."

"Bring me a glass of water, too, please, sugar."

"Of course, Len-kam."

"Len-kam? That's new. You've been calling me Ashayam and T'hy'la."

"Do you not like it?"

"Does it mean anything? I like it, but does it mean anything?"

"It is a simple affectionate nickname."

"Like me callin' you 'sugar'."

"Indeed."

Spock soon returned with water and lube. McCoy drank down half the glass.

"Whew. I needed that. You should drink, too, baby."

Spock accepted the rest of the water.

"Very well. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Spock leaned down and kissed down his spine as he gently slid a finger into the doctor. Leonard moaned softly. The Vulcan worked gently to loosen and stretch him, always waiting for his word to move on. He brushed the bond tenderly.

"I love you, Spock," the Doctor murmured.

Spock removed his fingers and leaned down to his ear.

"I ashaya du," he purred before easing in slowly.

They fit together so easily it took Leonard's breath away. His mate continued purring in Vulcan as he began to move, slow, shallow thrusts at first.

"Spock... a little more, please..."

The First Officer gave a soft moan of his own and began moving faster and deeper, brushing McCoy's prostate. The doctor jumped and thrust back sharply.

"There we go! There!"

Spock immediately shifted the angle, so he pressed right into that place.

"Augh!" McCoy almost screamed.

He froze at once.

"Leonard! I'm sorry-"

He started to pull out.

"No! Keep that up!" the Doctor bellowed.

Spock hesitated then repeated his thrust carefully. He was afraid, he would admit it, of hurting his mate.

"Do it again!"

"Very well, Len-kam."

He began thrusting in earnest again.

"That's good..." Leonard moaned, "Keep it up, you hear?"

Spock growled affirmative and continue. Leonard's body made an effort to get hard as he moaned and gasped as pleasure shot through him, but he wasn't recovered enough yet, though the stimulation was certainly helping. Spock was soon showing signs of being close himself.

Orgasm ripped through the doctor, dry and brutal in its intensity. It rebounded into Spock, who returned it with a cry. When he could form thoughts again he came aware of a breathless Spock collapsed over him, panting in his ear.

"Feel good, beautiful?"

He nodded and sighed.

"Perhaps when you have recovered you will return the favor?"

"Sure, baby."

Spock seemed content now to just bury his nose in McCoy's neck and relax. He was a warm and rather welcome weight.

"You're like a blanket," McCoy sighed easily.

"Should I move?"

"You're fine right there, sugar."

Nimbus thought so. He leapt onto Spock's back and curled up.

*****

Day five the end was in sight. Spock was purring through some slow, gentle attentions with little gasps and mewls, that were he not so tired, Leonard was sure would be driving him up the wall.

"There we go... Good?" Leonard asked.

"Mmmhmmm."

Leonard flopped to the bed.

"If you don't mind, I'll sleep for about a week."

Spock crawled up and curled into him.

"May I join you in that week-long sleep?"

He smiled, stroking the Vulcan's hair.

"Guess it took a lot out of you, too, didn't it, baby?"

He nodded.

"Then let's just sleep."

Leonard held him close.

*****

When they finally resurfaced Jim came to check on them in sickbay.

"Whoa. You two look like you got run over by a bus."

"I feel like it," Leonard groused.

Spock nodded as McCoy gave him a vitamin injection. They had not had enough during the last few days to cover their energy expense.

"So... what happened that caused you both to disappear for almost a week?"

"Oh, we had things to ponder," McCoy stated with a straight face, "Something to ponder far."

Spock gave him a jab over their bond.

/That is not funny, Len-kam./

"Bones, that doesn't make sense."

"Suffice to say we've come to a new perspective on our relationship," McCoy stated, "We really did some bonding and we're ready to return to duty."

"You two? Bonding? Really?"

/Leonard, should we not tell him?/

/I'm having too much fun./

"Of course, Jim. Over such masculine activities as we are both interested in."

"Uh-huh. Such as?"

"Athletic pursuits, Jim. And intellectually stimulating activities."

"Bones-"

/Len-kam./

"All right. You want the truth, Jim?"

"It'd be nice."

He leaned over and kissed Spock tenderly. Jim passed out on the ground.

"Happy now, baby?"

"... Quite."

He chuckled and lightly smacked his friend.

"Come on, Jim. Rise and shine."

"It's a joke," Jim muttered.

"Nope. Just spent the last five days in about every position we could think of," he smirked like Nimbus when he had cream.

"...Really?"

"Yep."

"... You're serious."

"Most serious, Captain."

"Then... Congratulations?"

"Thank you."

"So... will we be be holding a wedding?"

"By Vulcan standards we are married, but if Leonard wishes for a human ceremony I have no issue with the idea."

"Perhaps when we're actually on Earth."

He took Spock's hand in a Vulcan kiss.

"Though I wouldn't object to rings, darlin'."

"I will do my utmost to give you them then, Len-Kam. I will make one for you, one for me."

*****

They carried on together, happy, even if Spock did not often show it around others, even Jim, but soon the Vulcan began to get sick. Leonard did his best to care for him as he became sicker and nothing made it better. One day he came into the sickbay as McCoy was wracking his brain over how to treat his mate.

"Leonard, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Spock? Is it a new symptom?"

"No, Ashayman, the cause of my symptoms."

"What is it, Spock?"

"Leonard,... I am with child."

"Pregnant?! Is that even possible? You're a hybrid!"

"It seems my human genetics actually increased the chances. Yes, I am quite sure. I can sense them, their growing minds and presences."

"Minds? There's more than one?"

His husband nodded.

"There are twins, Len-kam."

"That's amazing... We're gonna be parents... Wow..."

"Yes, we are."

He let out a joyful laugh and swung Spock around for a moment before kissing him.

*****

"What are we going to name them?"

Spock looked tiredly down at his nursing son and daughter.

"... Sariana for the girl?"

"I like that. Somethin' more earthy for the boy? Lawrence?"

"A fitting name I believe."

McCoy stroked his hair, still damp from sweat.

"You did so good, honey."

"It was difficult."

"I know, but you were so strong. I wish you had let me do a c-section, beautiful. I really thought I lost you for a bit."

Spock's reading had plummeted for a heart-stopping few moments after delivering their children. He had bled more than he should have, and McCoy had never been more thankful for Sarek's presence than he had been in that moment. Both Sarek and Amanda were aboard the Enterprise, and he was certain that had saved Spock's life.

"I wished to do this properly."

"Dammit, Spock, there is no proper way to birth a child."

"I do not believe surgery without true need is proper, Leonard. You believed it was safe-"

"And if Sarek hadn't been here I'd be planning your funeral instead of sitting here talking to you as you feed our babies."

"...Doctor, I am sorry I caused you distress."

He sighed and cupped the Vulcan's face tenderly.

"Spock, I was terrified I was gonna lose you. Please, never again. I couldn't bear it if I lost you when I could have done something to keep you with me."

"Very well, Leonard. Never again," Spock agreed, offering his fingers to the doctor.

He gave him a Vulcan kiss and a human one.

"I love you, beautiful."

"And I love you, T'hy'la."


End file.
